I Love Those Bad Boys
by dapper-as-toast
Summary: The New Directions are asked to go and perform at the Dalton Academy School for boys and Kurt meets a very interesting person.


**AN: Hello beautiful readers :) Well Thank you to those who favorited my other story. I decided to post another one! If you guys have an prompts you'd like me to attempt to fill, please contact me on my tumblr! :D**

"Mr. Schue, think about what youre doing here! You cant sign a bunch of kids up to go perform at a reform school! That's suicide!" Rachel shrieked. She was all for being able to go and perform. After all, People needed to know her talent. But a reform school? She did not like the idea of being around juvenile delinquents.

"Rachel calm down. The Principle at Dalton thought it would be a nice idea to bring in some different arts to try to help enlighten the kids. Maybe motivate them into wanting to perform. We should be grateful they asked us to come and show them how we do things. Besides, were just like them. Outcasts. So we leave tomorrow bright and early."

Rachel sat back down with a huff beside Finn.

Kurt sat up at the top, pretty much by himself. He wasn't too excited about the idea. Although, after having that cat thrown at him when they performed at that nursing home, he wasn't too keen on performing at a place that wasn't a competition. He sighed. How bad could it be?

Their bus pulled up in front of the building which read "Dalton Academy Reform School For Boys" across the doors. It looke extremely nice outside, it almost looked like a castle. But the inside was a different story. Police officers waited for you as you walked in the doors that had to pat each of them door in order for them to proceed.

As they walked through, all eyes fell on them. Some of them with what looked almost like hunger. Kurt kept his head up high and tried not to make eye contact with any of them. The last thing he needed was for one of them to start pushing him around as well.

An older woman started walking up to them and the other students parted like the red sea. She was tall and lean, and had a mean scowl permanently on her face. "Hello. Come with me." She led them to a huge auditorium. It had to have been atleast 2 times as big as theirs, and it didn't look like it had been used for years.

"We never use this thing." She sighed. "We tried once but they trashed it. So its been locked up ever since. You guys can practice in here. We will let you know a little bit before we release the students to come in. All we ask is that you don't go and get yourselves in trouble." She nodded curtly at them and walked out.

"I don't know about you guys. But I wantz to get my explorinz on up in this Gay Hogwarts." Santana started walking out with a few of the others following.

"Guys I don't think its safe-" Puck cut him off. "Come on Mr. Schue. " Were more badass anyways. Come on guys!" Mr Schue sighed. "Fine. But be back before 12 so we can get some practice in."

One by one they began filing out but Rachel stayed put. "Well I for one am staying here. I think Finn and I will get in some extra practice." Finn scratched the back of his head. "Actually. I was kinda hoping to go with Sam and Mike. We wanted to play Harry Potter down the halls or something."

Rachel scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Ill stay with you Rachel. The uniforms leave something to be desired anyways." Kurt spoke up for the first time since they got there. "Good!" Rachel smiled. "At least somebody cares! We can work on my solo!"

Pretty soon it was only Rachel and Kurt in the auditorium. Mr Schue had decided to accompany the rest of the group to keep them in check.

Rachel grabbed the radio they had brought then looked up at Kurt. "You know.. I really enjoyed out Happy Days duet." Kurt smiled. "I have to admit that I did as well." "Do you maybe want to do another one? You know.. as a warm up." "Rachel Berry, I thought youd never ask."

He hit play on the CD player.

_It's been a really really messed up week_

"Blaine! You cant get another demerit this week or you wont be allowed out for the weekend!" Jeff whined. They were walking down the hall. Most of them had the same free period. Blaine ignored him and took another drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke right in his face. "They cant make me quit this cold turkey you know."

Nick, Wes and David followed behind chuckling at Blaine's attitude. He ruled this school and they were his minions. Which had its perks sometimes.

Wes cocked his head to the side and stopped in his tracks. "Guys do you hear that?"

This caused them all to stop and listen to the faint sound of music.

"That's weird.. it sounds like its coming from our auditorium." David stated.

"We have an auditorium?" Nick looked at them, wide eyed. "Lets go check it out!" He started running towards the big double doors, the others sprinting behind.

_Woah-Oh-Oh! Whatever! Oh-Oh-Oh!_

Kurt and Rachel belted and danced their hearts out around the stage.

_Tonight! Tonight!_

The music stopped and was replaced with clapping. Rachel and Kurt jumped and turned toward the noise.

Blaine was the only one not clapping. He stood with his arms crossed and a smirk.

Rachel started running her hands through her hair nervously but was smiling ear to ear. "Thank you! Thank you!" She even decided to curtsey.

"You guys were awesome!" Jeff grinned.

Kurt smiled slightly. As his eyes wandered up Blaine's body and too his eyes, his breath hitched. This guy was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen.

"See something you like sexy?" And his voice was like silk. "I uh..um.." Kurt stuttered.

Blaine walked toward him, determination in his eyes. "Gunna have to guess so since it seems ive rendered you speechless."

Kurt didn't even notice how close they had gotten. Their faces inches from each other. Blaine was a little shorter than him but it didn't matter. He was still slightly intimidated. But he couldn't let it show.

"All I see is a cliché bad boy routine." He gave him his best bitch look.

But Blaine didn't falter. He just got closer, their chest flushed together. "But youre still wooed by it right?" Kurt scoffed. "No." He put his hands up to Blaine's chest to push him off, but Blaine reacted by grabbing onto his hips. "Told you so." He whispered.

"Woah! Get some Hummel!" Puck shouted out. The New Directions were now standing in the door way, pushing around each other for a better look.

Kurt flushed red and pushed Blaine off with as much force as he could muster up. "Why don't you just leave me alone asshole." With that, he stormed out, embarrassed.

Blaine looked around, feeling the same way. "Shit. Wait! Hummel!" He ran out after him. "Stop, Hummel! please!"

Kurt stopped and turned around. "What?" he sneered.

"Look, Im sorry. I know I can be an ass and everything, but.. im not too bad. We should start over again. Im Blaine." He held out his hand. Kurt eyed him suspiciously, but stuck out his anyways and shook Blaine's. Feeling a small spark go up his arm at the touch. "Kurt."

Blaine smirked his famous smirk once again. "Well. I think this is the start of a very beautiful friendship."

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiles. "Like id want to be friends with you. " "You're right. I know you secretly want me to tap that beautiful ass of yours." Kurt chuckled and blushed. They began walking back to the auditorium, walking so close their hands would brush every so often.

"Oh yeah. Just dying for it actually." Blaine grinned. They were comfortable enough to joke with each other, that was a start right?

When they walked back in, they were met with whoops and holler. "Wanky. Did you have anger sex or something?" Santana walked over. "Yeah you look way too happy for your own good." Wes laughed.

"Oh yeah." Kurt began. "He threw me up against the wall outside and ravished me like no other." He licked his lips and looked up at Blaine who had turned beet red. Kurt winked.

Yeah. He's not bad. Not bad at all.


End file.
